Goodbye, My Dear
by TheWrongJedi
Summary: Obi-Wan isn't quite sure how to explain to Anakin that he crashed the Twilight... (Takes place after Season 5 episode "The Lawless." Oneshot.)


Anakin wasn't there to greet him when he arrived back at the Jedi Temple- he was somewhat grateful for that. Instead, Master Yoda and Windu were there and he knew he was probably in trouble for disobeying their orders to stay on Coruscant. The matter with the Coucnil was soon taken care of though and by nightfall Obi-Wan had made it to the Senate building to inform Senator Amidala of the crisis on Mandalore. She promised to bring in up in the Senate but couldn't promise much would get done- nothing in the Senate really ever did. And seeing Padmè's heart broken face when he had to inform her of what happened to Satine broke his heart a little more.

Now for the biggest challenge of all- telling Anakin what happened to the _Twilight. _

By the time he had made it to his padawan and his padawan's padawan quarters, most of the Temple was asleep. He hoped Anakin had not fallen asleep yet, but nonetheless he frowned when he heard the holo t.v. still on.

Just as Obi-Wan was about to press the control to let him inside, he came face to face with a cloaked Anakin.

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked in a whisper. "What are you doing here? I thought you were on Mandalore."

"It's nice to see you too, Anakin." Obi-Wan said sarcastically, folding his arms over his chest. "Where were you planning on going?" He asked, curious.

Anakin fidgeted in the dark under his cloak and reluctantly retreated back into the apartment. "Uh... no-no where." Anakin said, causing Obi-Wan to raise his eyebrow suspiciously. Obi-Wan followed him inside, wondering where his former student had planned on going but decided against asking because there were bigger concerns to be taken care of.

Anakin took of his cloak and hung it back on the wall before walking over to the couch and picking up a sleeping Ahsoka and carrying her into another room. For the first time in a few hours Obi-Wan smiled- but it was faint.

Anakin reappeared a few moments later and shut the holo t.v. off and let Obi-Wan take one of the recliners before sitting on the couch and flipping on the lights.

"So, what brings you here Master?"

Obi-Wan fidgeted slightly and wrung his hands together.

"Anakin, I don't quite know how to tell you this, but-" He cut himself off and breathed in heavily.

Anakin looked worried and knit his eyebrows. It took a lot to shake Obi-Wan up.

"What is it?"

He had to exhale slowly before responding, but it was for more reason than just dealing with his former apprentices wrath. Satine was still a recurring issue in his mind. "The ship you let me borrow, it- um, well. I sort of... crashed it."

There was along silence, a _very _long silence.

Obi-Wan watched as Anakin looked away- either very confused or not quite accepting the truth yet.

"... The _Twilight?" _

Obi-Wan sighed. "Yes, Anakin."

"But- I mean... How?"

Explaining the story to Anakin took a few minutes, and by the time he was done Anakin still look dumbfounded. A few more minutes and Anakin seemed to come out of his trance.

"I'm... really sorry, Master. I don't know what to say..."

"It's best not to say anything, I just wanted to come and apologize for what happened to your ship. I know it was important to you."

Anakin shook his head. "No Master, don't apologize for anything. You've been through... quite a lot today. That ship was in bad shape when I found it anyway, it was only a matter of time before it broke down on itself."

Obi-Wan didn't respond, and Anakin knew he was hurting.

"Obi-Wan, _I'm _sorry."

His old Master looked up confused. "Might I ask why?"

"Satine..." Anakin looked up unsure if it was too soon to bring her up. Obi-Wan tried desperately to not break down- the time for grieving was over and done. She was one with the Force now.

"I know how important she was to you, and I-I know that you..." Anakin trailed off, not wanting to make his Master suffer by bringing up emotions he had burried away and hidden over the Duchess.

Despite himself, Obi-Wan had to wipe away a tear before standing up.

"I should be going, I'll see you in the morning." Obi-Wan tried to muster a smile before he left but he just couldn't- his face felt too numb, his whole body felt numb.

"Master..." Obi-Wan heard Anakin speak right before he exited the quarters and turned to face him.

Before he could even blink his old padawans body was smashed against his. Two heavy arms were wrapped around his body and Obi-Wan realized Anakin was hugging him.

It wasn't anything new- back when Anakin was very young he still insisted that hugs were normal and Obi-Wan had put up with it until Anakin became a bit older and lost his need for comfort in them. And due to the code, Obi-Wan didn't honestly approve of his behavior but he found it oddly comforting. And that's what it was meant to be, a comfort.

Obi-Wan hugged him back, and even though it was extremely awkward he didn't care. Anakin was offering and he was taking, and it helped- more than Obi-Wan thought it would.

Anakin slowly released and gave Obi-Wan a reassuring smile before he left his quarters.

Finding his way back into his own quarters in the dark, Obi-Wan layed down in his bed and forcefully shut his eyes. He knew the next few days were going to be hell, but at least he still had Anakin- and Ahsoka for that matter. They tended to take the demons away and made it clear to him why he still fought in the war.

"Goodbye, my dear..." Obi-Wan whispered into the darkness, receiving no answer.


End file.
